New Beginnings
by Meda-Chan
Summary: Watch and see how the new young genin develop their skills and become Great Shinobi like the Shinobi Before them. This is a fanfiction about the Children of the Konoha 12. Chapter 1 of the story is up.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is not the first chapter of the story. It's explaining a bit about each character. It will help to know about the characters and their personalities and stuff before I write the story. I want the story to turn out good, Im planing on making it into my Manga and sell it at the Next Convention to get to. But I need to get my scanner.

* * *

**Team 20**

**Nira Hyugha**

Daughter of Neji Hyugha and Tenten, at the age of 12. She is a young spunky Kunoichi. She developed her Byakugan, the Keke Genkai of her father's clan, at the age of 5, learning how to control it shortly after. Her father was in control of her training her whole life. She was very skilled once entering the academy. She is very skilled at weapons as her mother is being able to hit 98 out of 100 targets. She is placed on the team with Saku Haruno and Kenji Uzamaki. She gets along well with both of her teammates. She has been friends with Saku and Kenji since she was younger.

**Saku (Uchiha) Haruno **

Sone of Sasuke Uchiha, and Saskura Haruon, at the age of 12. Saku is strong willed. He wants nothing in the world except a chance to fight his father. He has many of the Uchiha bloodline traits, gaining the Sharigan at the age of 11. He admires Nira for her strength, he spars with her all the time. He learns a lot for him teammates, even the annoying Kenji teaches him things. He knows the basic's of Medical Ninjutsu, taught to him by his mother. He has a younger sister, Yuna, whom is 8. Teamates: Nira Hyugha and Kenji Uzamaki

**Kenji Uzamaki**

Son of Naruto, at the age of 12, he has the goofy quality. He also likes to make up his own jutus like his father. He and his brother are nothing a like. His brother is more serious than he, though Kenji is defined more powerful. Kenji has some of the Kyubi's power with in him. He loves to joke around, and often plays pranks on everyone. His closest friend is Saku, and he loves to annoy Nira. Teammates: Nira Hyugha, Saku Haruno.

**Team 21**

**Rin Inuzuka**

Rin is a shy girl like her mother. She is unconfident in herself. She learns the '_Shugohakke Rokuj__ū__yon Sh__ō__' _technique for her mother. She posses a little skill in the brakeman field. She trains to become a Medic Nin to impress Nira, whom she deeply admires and looks up to. She is placed on the same team as her younger brother, whom is a prodigy. He is a constant reminder of how bad of a shinobi she is. She has been constantly teased by her brother, Nira was always there to help her, but when she was placed on his team, she started standing up for herself, knowing Nira wouldn't always be there for her.

**Hino Inuzuka**

Hino is the second born child to Hinata and Kiba. He is seen as a prodigy, graduating when he was 10 and put on the same team as his sister. Unlike his sister, Hino has a strong power for the Hyugha Clan's Kekki Genkai. He loves to tease his sister, knowing she's weaker than him. He is mostly jealous of his sister because she can perform the '_Shugohakke Rokuj__ū__yon Sh__ō__' _technique and he has no chance of learning it. He is somewhat the second in command of their team, leaving the leadership to Seki.

**Seki **

Seki is the quiet boy. He is ranked number 4 in the top 5 graduates from his academy. He takes pride in learning new jutus. He is a strong willed boy who thinks only of the safety of his team. He will do anything to protect his team mates. Nothing much is known about him except he has soft spot for Rin. He has a good sense of Medic Nin jutsu, only taking it up so he can train more with Rin.

**Team 22**

**Shinta Aburame**

Is the daughter of Shino. She is quiet and always get her missions done. She has the ability to control bugs like everyone in her clan. She can be often found in a meadow, playing with the small bugs there. She hates every animal that eats bugs. And hates every one who brings harm to her wonderful bugs.

**Riku**

Nothing is really know about this boy. He is the son of Ayame, grandson of the Ramen shop owner. He really didn't want to be a Ninja, but his grandfather wanted a strong grandson so he continued on the path. His dream is to retire as a shinobi and Start his own, or work as his grandfather's apprentice and the Ramen Shop.

**Hideki Uzamaki**

Hideki is the older twin of Kenji. He unlike his brother is the serious one. He didn't inherit any of the kyubi's power, but can summon toads like his father. He often gets on to kanji, telling him they are the son of the hokage, and that they should be a good influence on people, instead of pulling endless pranks. He is often told he is too serious by everyone, including his father. He looks up to his father, claiming he wants to be the future Hokage.

**Team 23**

**Lei**

The daughter of Rock Lee, lei specializes in Taijutsu like her father. She can use a small amount of Ninjutus and Genjutus but chose's not to. She claims she wants to be as strong as her father by taking the hard way, studying on Taijutsu.

**Jun Nara**

Son of Shikamrau and Ino. Jun is a cocky boy. He claims that he is the strongest of every genin in Konoha. He brags about his skill to control shadow's like his clan. He doesn't get along with with his younger sister Ina, who claims she can beat him an any game of Shogi, which is true. His IQ if fairly low.

**Koji Akimichi**

As the son of Choji, Koji is the exact image of his father. He is as big as his father when he was his age. He is not as lazy as his father though, he loves to learn new Jutsu and loves to spar. He also has the liking of food.

**Sand Squad**

**Saya**

Saya is the young daughter of Gaara. She posses some of the Shukaku's chakra, allowing her to control sand like her father. She is the youngest on her team, her cousins Kai and Kaori treat her like a kid, always excluding her from fights if needed.

**Kai**

Son of Kankuro. He got the trait of loving puppets like his father. He has is own puppet named "Kan" whom he can instantly summon in a heartbeat. He fights to protect Saya, orders from his father.

**Kaori**  
Daughter of Temari and oldest of the squad. When out on missions Kaori treat Kai and Saya like she's their mother. She has a temper problem, mostly taking it out on her cousin Kai.

**Sensei's**

Saiyuki (Suki) Ishiyama, age 22. She is the Sensei of Team 20.

Mio Aisaka, age 26, She is the Sensei of Team 21.

Kato Mizyazaki, age 30, he is the sensei of team 23.

Yuki Sasaki, age 20, he is the sensei of Team 24.

Madoka Hakase, age 26, she is the sensei of Team 25.

* * *

Ok, that is all so far. I wanted to write about the characters a little. But I'm going to start the first chapter. The story most revolves around the actions and goals of team 20. And I'm sorry if some of the pairings are hated, it's the only way I could think to get the setting of the story right. And if I mess up some of the information about the original naruto characters I'm sorry. But anyways, I hope you like the characters. I'm going to try and make the story close to the Naruto story line. My plan was to have Kurenai's child (I don't know if it's a boy or girl, and I don't know the name) as the sensei of Team 21. I also tried to base the characters of traits from their parents, I hope it's acceptable.

-Meda-Chan-


	2. Ch 1: Meeting

Hey everyone. Ok, this is the real first Chapter. Have fun meeting each character.

* * *

Chapter 1

The girl scoped the room with her pupiless brown eyes. She examined every face, the face's she saw everyday as she entered the academy. She sighed as she played with the kunai knife in her hand. "N..Nira-kun…I hope I get p-put on your team" Nira turned to the girl beside her. She had short brunette hair, and red triangles on her face, she too held pupiless brown eyes. "then we can spar together, like when we were younger" the girl smiled. "Hai" Nira answered.

"Good morning Nira-Chan" Kenji yelled as he walked into the class. "Your late baka" Saku said from his seat. Kenji laughed as he took a seat. "Ok Kids" spoke a man as he walked in. "Sarutobi-sensei, when are we getting placed on our teams?" asked Hino. A small boy with triangles on his face. He looked to be around the age of 10. "As soon as everyone is in their seats" the man spoke. (A/N: Sarutobi is the child of Kurenai, I don't know if it's a boy or girl, but he's a boy here……)

Everyone ran to their appropriate seats. "Ok, I want to congratulate you all for graduating. After today, you will be going on missions with you new Jounin leaders. "Ok, Team 20 will be. Nira Hyuga. Saku Haruno. Kenji Uzamaki" the man spoke, "Yes!, Saku-Kun and Nira-chan. Alright!" shouted kanji jumping up and down. "Quiet down Kenji" shouted sarutobi. Kenji sat down, grinning. "Team 21, Rin Inuzuka, Seki, and Hino Inuzuka" he spoke. Nira quickly turned to look at Rin. Hino stood, glaring. "What is this. Why is she put on my team!" the youngest boy shouted. Rin looked down. It wasn't going to be good with her on his team. He was her younger brother. "I want to have another member, or put me on a different team" the boy yelled with anger. Nira stood. "Sensei, I don't want her, on his team" she said. "Im sorry to you both, but it has already been decided." Sarutobi replied. Nira glared over at Hino, who gladly returned her glare. "Team 22 will be, Shinta Aburame. Riku. Hideki Uzamaki" He spoke. Shinta nodded behind her shades, staying quiet as usual. "Team 23, Lei, Jun Nara, Koji Akimichi" Sarutobi spoke. "Great, im put on his team, he's gonna slow us down" Jun complained. "Shut up Jun." Koji glared. "Yosh, we will make the perfect team" Lei yelled smiling.

Sarutobi continued on, calling out the names of the rest of the students. Nira kept her eye's on Hino and Rin. The two did not get along, as their cousin, she had always been protective over Rin. She glared at Hino more then turned away. Sarutobi finished calling out the names and sighed. It was lunch time, and everyone was getting up to go. "Nira-Chan" Kenji yelled as he tried fighting the crowd to her. Nira was already on the move, at Hino's desk. "What do you want?" the young boy asked in a rude tone as he stood. "If, you even lay a finger on Rin, I swear I'll break every last bone in your body" She hissed. Hino laughed. "I'd like to see you try" he said back, glaring. "Please stop" Rin's soft voice was barely heard. "Try me" Nira glared down at him. "Lets settle this now" Hino said as he started walking towards the door. Nira followed, Rin on her heels. "T-this isn't necessary Nira-Chan." Rin pleaded. Saku stood from his desk, following at a distance. Hino lead Nira out in front of the Academy.

"Im going to put a end to this now" Hino said as he got into stance. "Don't cry to Hinata-Sama when you get hurt" Nira said getting into stance. The two stared each other down before Hino launched the first move, advancing forward towards Nira. Nira moved forward as well, blocking his attack with her arm. She pressed her hand against his chest, pushing with force. Hino stumbled back a couple of feet before falling. He stood to his feet. "If your trying to hurt me, pushing wont do a thing" He yelled. Nira smirked. "Who said I was pushing you" she replied. Everyone was confused, what was going on. "Come on Hino, I don't want to waste my lunch time on you" she said getting back into stance. Hino glared as he took as step he froze. "Wha-what did you d-do to me?" he grunted falling to his knees. "It's one of my latest Jutus, do you like it?" Nira smirked. "I've named it Ki Mizu No Jutsu" She said. "It's a technique I developed when sparing with my father.. Focusing my Chakra into my hands, pushing it out into my opponents body. It's messes with the bodily functions. " she said. "Would you like to continue this match?" she asked as she got into a fighting position again.

"That's enough Nira-kun" Nira turned, she saw sarutobi standing there. "H-Hai, Gomen Sensei" she said bowing. "I was-" she started. "Picking on those smaller than you is wrong Nira, you know that" Sarutobi said as he walked over to the boy. He knelt down beside Hino, examining him. "No serious damage done." Sarutobi said as he lifted the boy to his feet. Hino continued to glare at Nira, though she could see fear in his eyes. "Wow, Nira-Chan is amazing. Did you see that Jutus" Kenji smiled to Saku. Saku nodded. "That jutsu was remarkable." Saku said. "Do you know why she hate's Hino-bozu so much?" Kenji asked. Saku shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's something we will find out sooner or later" Saku replied. Sarutobi helped Hino to the Infermary. Rin looked down. "I told you it wasn't necessary Nira-Chan" she replied. "I needed to blow off some steam anyway" Nira said. "Rin-Chan" Rin and Nira turned to the boy known as Seiki. He had Long black hair that came to his midback. "Lets go check on Hino, he is our new teammate after all" Seiki said as he started walking. "H-hai" Rin said. "If he bothers you, tell me" Nira said as Rin followed Seiki. "Hai Nira-Chan".

"That was amazing Nira-Chan" Kenji smiled as he approached her. "when did you learn that Jutsu?" He said. "A week ago. It's quite simple to learn. I can teach you if you like" she said smiling. "Hai" he replied. "Saku-kun too" she replied. He nodded. Kenji, Saku, and Nira had been friends since birth. "Im surprised we all were placed on the same team" Saku said. They all nodded. "So, who's up for cutting class?" Kenji replied. "We have to meet our new sensei today Kenji-kun, cutting class will set a bad example" Nira replied. "Our sensei would probably think we are all baka's.." Saku replied.

Kenji sighed. "Fine, you guys are right. Sarutobi-sensei said we would be meeting our sensei at the training grounds. How about we go now" Kenji replied. "We dont have to meet our right away, we can wait." Nira replied. "Lets go into the village and have some ramen then" Kenji sighed. "If you eat too much ramen, you'll turn into a noodle Kenji-kun" The three laughed. "But seriously guys, I want ramen." Kenji said. "Did Hokage-sama feed you ramen through a bottle as a child?" Nira asked with a smile. "Who know's, maybe he did." Kenji smiled back. The young genin walked through the town. They made it to the ramen shop in no time, taking seats. "What can i get you?" asked the ramen shop owner. "Three bowls of Ramen" Kenji ordered. "No, Just two, I'll have a cup of tea" Nira replied. "I was ordering for myself" Kenji replied. "Three bowls?" Nira and Saku both stared at the boy. "Hai. Im a growing boy" He grunted. The two laughed at their blonde headed comrade. "What are you having Saku-kun?" Nira asked. "I'll have one bowl of Ramen, and a cup of tea" Saku replied. The three sat there for a while before leaving.

"I wonder if our sensei will be a great shinobi" Saku replied. "I bet he will be" Kenji said. "Why does it have to be a he. She could be a great Kunochi" Nira protested. "Men are stronger than women any day" Kenji replied. "And there you guy's go with that argument again.." Saku said. "I dont care what gender he or she is, so long as she teaches us how to become better shinobi" Saku replied. "Hai" they both replied. "Hey, let's race to the training grounds." Kenji said as he started running. "H-hey, cheater" Nira yeld as she started running along with saku. The three raced with speed, Kenji infront and Saku and Nira behind him. Kenji was alwasy the one declaring stupid racing games, and would always get a head start. Nira focused chakra in her feet, accelertating. They made it to their destination. The training fields were full of young genin. "I think we are late" Kenji said. "they looked around and saw one shinobi, with no genin around. "Maybe she's our sensei" Nira pointed out. They walked over to the woman. She was leaning against a tree.

"Nira Hyuga. Kenji Uzamaki. Saku Haruno" the woman spoke as she looked up. "Hai" the three replied. "My name is Sayuki Ishiyama. I will be your new sensei from here on out. You may call me by the name of Suki. Understood?" she said. "Hai" the three said. "Tommrow i want you to meet me at the Hokage tower. We are assigned our first mission" Suki said. "Suki-sensei, why have we been asigned a first mission already?" Nira asked. "Because The Hokage has a strong belief in you. We have to report to him in the morning" She said. The three nodded. "Now, you may leave" Suki said as she started walking off. "ha, our sensei is a girl" Nira smirked to kenji. "yea, and she's hot" Kenji smirked. Saku and Nira both stared at him blankely. "What, she is.." he said. They laughed. "I need to get home, My father and mother are proably waiting" Nira said to them. "Bye" she said to kenji. Saku walked with her, they lived the same way. "So, that technique you used, what does it do again?" Saku asked. "It let's me destroy the inner body. Once my chakra is in the body, i can focus it on one point, and destroy the functions easily" she said. "Sounds scarey" Saku replied. "Remind me not to make you mad" he said, she laughed. "I wont use it on comrades, only on enemies" she said. "Have you advanced any using your shariagan?" Suki asked. "No..It's hard to learn, i bearly know anything about it" he said. "Im sure you'll find out something sooner or later. Saku-kun" she smiled. He nodded. Nira and Saku had a fair understanding of each other.

The two nodded to each other as they went their seperate ways. Nira walked into her home, taking off her shoes at the door. "Im home" she shouted through the house. "Nira-Kun, please come out here" She heard her mother call. "Coming Oka-san" Nira replied as she walked outside. She jumped to the side as a kunai flew by her head. She then twisted her body to dodge her father's gentle fist attacks. She jumped back. "Good" Said Tentnen as she appeared beside her. "You've improved on your senseing skills" Neji said appearing on her left. "hai" Nira answered to her parents as she bowed. "So, who was placed on your team?" Tenten asked as she handed her husband and daughter cups of tea, she took a seat beside nira. "You wont believe it. Kenji and Saku" Nira said happily. "You sure are happy about it" Tenten said. "But Rin was placed on Hino's team" Nira said, a hiss in her voice. "We know. We got a message from Sarutobi-san, saying you had a run in with Hino-kun." Neji said. "I was only protecting her.." Nira mumbled. "I understand. But, you do realise, the clan's brach families were destroyed by the Hokage" Neji replied, a slight smile on his lips. "Hai Ota-san, but i still want to protect Rin-chan" Nira said.

* * *

I hope you liked Chapter 1... I hope I can update soon. Anyways..Meda-chan singing out.. 


End file.
